


10. "Teach me how to play?"

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Gaming, M/M, World of Warcraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based on sentence 10 fromthisprompt list.





	10. "Teach me how to play?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> For Jessie, who asked for 10 from [this](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171532609312) prompt list. I hope you like it ♥
> 
>  
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171602250702).)

“Teach me how to play?” Derek said as he sat down next to Stiles, who turned his head to look at him in confusion.

“What? This?”

“Yeah,” Derek said with a shrug.

“You want me to teach you to play World of Warcraft?”

Derek suddenly looked a little unsure. “I mean, yeah, if that’s okay?”

“Dude, babe, that’s _beyond_ okay,” Stiles said, and his stomach actually fluttered in excitement. “So, first, we make you a character, what race do you want to be?”

“I like the cows,” Derek said and Stiles bit his lip.

“Taurens, yeah, they’re cool,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
